


H for Home

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake's Childhood, Tiny Tim - Freeform, backround Jack/Dana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Tim never felt at home in the dark and empty rooms at his parents house.
Relationships: Jack Drake/Dana Winters
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	H for Home

Homes come in many sizes. So do the places that should have been homes but weren’t. Like the Drake Manor. Big and empty, with a little boy wandering the halls. When Tim was younger he used to leave the lights turned off and sneak from shadow to shadow like a burglar in his own so-called home. It was good practise, he told himself. He had to be careful when he was out chasing Batman and Robin. 

He felt more at home on dangerously rusty fire-escapes and rooftops than in his parent’s house. Not that he really realised it at the time. He didn’t know what a home was supposed to feel like. Didn’t have anything to compare it to until much later.

Then one early morning he was sneaking back in from patrol and preparing himself to have breakfast with his father and Dana - and then it struck him. He tried to shake the thought off, but the little oh echoed in his head all day. Even now, when Dad was home and Dana had made the Manor more lived-in than it had been as far as Tim could remember. This wasn’t home. Not to him. It never would be.


End file.
